<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Нарушая правила by WN (W_N), WTF Karl Urban 2020 (WTF_Karl_Urban)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22406248">Нарушая правила</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/W_N/pseuds/WN'>WN (W_N)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Karl_Urban/pseuds/WTF%20Karl%20Urban%202020'>WTF Karl Urban 2020 (WTF_Karl_Urban)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doom (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brother/Sister Incest, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Incest, WTF Kombat 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:26:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22406248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/W_N/pseuds/WN, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Karl_Urban/pseuds/WTF%20Karl%20Urban%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Grimm/Samantha Grimm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Нарушая правила</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Джон поставил в отчёте последнюю точку, отправил письмо и закрыл ноутбук. Руководство Аэрокосмической корпорации с каждым днём требовало всё больше подробностей и деталей спасательной операции на Олдувае, что вызывало у Джона одно раздражение.</p><p>Он не нанимался быть их подопытным кроликом или терпеть обвинения в сокрытии засекреченных данных. Они с Сэм уже рассказали большому начальству обо всех неприятностях и происшествиях того дня. От научной лаборатории ничего не осталось, все образцы уничтожены, переносные носители с результатами экспериментов не уцелели. Миссия провалилась, других выживших нет — что ещё нужно этим болванам?</p><p>«Мы благодарны вам за спасение нашей планеты». Херня. Джон был не до такой степени глуп, чтобы вестись на эти сладкие речи. Корпорацию заботила выгода, только выгода. И они всеми силами старались спасти свои задницы, отбиваясь от репортёров и обещая общественности, что «ничего подобного больше не повторится». Не повторится. Конечно. Генномодифицированные ублюдки больше не будут вгрызаться в невинных людей и превращать их в себе подобных. Нет вакцины — нет монстров, всё просто. Но корпорации не понять. Потому что их не было там, когда это произошло, и не у них на глазах обыкновенные люди вдруг становились исчадьями ада, и не они потеряли на Марсе друзей и родных, только чудом сумев уберечь свою шкуру.</p><p>Ноутбук скрипнул крышкой, Джон хмуро облокотился на стол. Раздражение не покидало его уже пару недель. Всё это время он почти безвылазно сидел дома, отлучаясь разве что в магазин, и меланхолично взирал на попытки Саманты найти работу. А о том, чтобы придумать занятие для себя, Джон даже не заикался: теперь он полностью отвечал за сестру и её безопасность и просто не мог бросить Сэм ещё раз.</p><p>Из прихожей послышался шум.</p><p>— Джон, ты дома?</p><p>Он спустился по лестнице, вышел навстречу Саманте.</p><p>— Боишься, что я снова сбегу?</p><p>— Вот ещё, — она фыркнула и совершенно беззлобно ударила Джона в плечо. Он перехватил её руку, слегка царапнув ногтями, и сразу же отпустил, напоминая себе о своих же внутренних правилах: не допускать двусмысленных ситуаций, не говорить на запрещённые темы, не вспоминать о прошлом.</p><p>Саманта выглядела расстроенной, но Джон заметил это только сейчас, когда она отвернулась и перестала изображать чрезмерную радость.</p><p>— Как прошло собеседование? — полюбопытствовал Джон.</p><p>— Они отказали мне.</p><p>— Снова? Но, Сэм, твои знания уникальны, твой опыт бесценен, как они могут не понимать? — Джон покачал головой, не зная, что может добавить.</p><p>— Бывшему судебному археологу не так-то просто найти работу, — Саманта натянуто улыбнулась. — А что у тебя?</p><p>— Отправил дурацкий отчёт этим придуркам из корпорации. Они всё ещё думают, что мы утаили от них результаты. Будешь ужинать? — неожиданно сменил тему Джон, кивнув в сторону кухни.</p><p>— Только если ты приготовил сегодня что-то особенное.</p><p>— Ну разумеется, — Джон закатил глаза и отправился проверять содержимое холодильника. — Надеюсь, <i>особенная</i> запеканка тебя устроит.</p><p>— Джон, я же пошутила, — заливисто рассмеялась Сэм. — Конечно, меня всё устроит.</p><p>За десять лет холостяцкой жизни Джон навострился довольно неплохо готовить, и теперь, глядя, как Сэм с удовольствием уплетает его стряпню, он даже чувствовал что-то сродни гордости.</p><p>— Очень вкусно, спасибо, — Саманта отодвинула пустую тарелку и с нежностью посмотрела на Джона. — Я скучала… по всему этому, — она неопределённо махнула рукой. — Десять лет, Джон! Мы потеряли так много времени…</p><p>— И потеряем ещё больше, если ты не прекратишь сожалеть, — он нахмурился и стал убирать со стола. — Но, знаешь, я тоже скучал.</p><p>Скромный семейный ужин плавно перетёк в просмотр какого-то фильма из «киноколлекции прошлых лет». Джон не вникал в его суть, просто пялился в мельтешащие на экране изображения, прерываемые потоком рекламы и другой ерунды. Ближе к ночи Саманта ушла в свою спальню, пожелав Джону приятных снов и напоследок ласково потрепав его по макушке, словно он всё ещё был её маленьким младшим братишкой.</p><p>— Сэм, — он уже хотел возмутиться, но одёрнул себя до того, как ситуация стала непоправимо двусмысленной.</p><p>— Увидимся завтра, Джон.</p><p>С наступлением ночи что-то менялось. Джон замечал это всякий раз, когда на небе всходила луна и темнота окутывала все закоулки. Возможно, так действовала двадцать четвёртая хромосома, а может, виной тому была близость Саманты.</p><p>Спать совсем не хотелось, как, впрочем, и наблюдать за окончательно утратившим смысл фильмом. Джон выключил телевизор, оделся и вышел на улицу.</p><p>Он так и не смог убежать от себя, как ни старался. Он верил, надеялся на благополучный исход, но оказался загнанным в клетку, и самые сильные страхи поднялись на поверхность из недр воспалённой души.</p><p>Джон сделал глубокий вдох, прикрыл на пару секунд глаза и сразу же пожалел об этом: воспоминания об Олдувае, десятках монстров и трупах друзей были ещё слишком свежи в его памяти, от них нельзя было так легко отмахнуться и сделать вид, что привычный порядок вещей восстановлен. Не восстановлен, ведь Джон тоже мог умереть. Он <i>должен был</i> умереть, и если бы Сэм его не спасла, то он бы не мучался сейчас чувством вины, не проклинал бы себя за двуличность, не избегал неосторожных касаний и слишком пристальных взглядов.</p><p>Джон много раз видел смерть, а иногда и сам выносил приговор проклятым ублюдкам, но сейчас рядом не было никого, кто мог бы вынести приговор ему, только Сэм — удивительно стойкая и отважная, притягательная и манящая, и в высшей степени недоступная — его сестра.</p><p>Джон запретил себе вспоминать о прошлом, но остро чувствовал, что Саманта нуждалась в его поддержке. Уничтожение научной лаборатории, восставшие мертвецы и вывороченные тела — после такого любому нужна помощь или хотя бы возможность поговорить.</p><p>Вернувшись в дом и собравшись с силами, Джон поднялся наверх.</p><p>— Сэм? — Джон постучался, остановившись у двери её спальни. — Ты спишь?</p><p>— Нет, заходи.</p><p>Он тихо приоткрыл дверь. Саманта действительно не спала. Она сидела, прислонившись к спинке кровати, прижав колени к груди, и смотрела куда-то вдаль, в одну точку, а её взгляд не сулил ничего хорошо.</p><p>— Ты в порядке? — Джон осторожно присел рядом, стараясь выдержать дистанцию.</p><p>— А ты сам-то как думаешь? — Сэм резко перевела на него взгляд и тут же поникла, словно кто-то выдернул стержень, удерживающий её в состоянии равновесия последние несколько недель. — Знаешь, Джон, я всю жизнь провела с трупами… костями, останками. В конце концов, это — моя работа. Но те мерзкие твари… не думаю, что мне когда-то удастся забыть их.</p><p>— Иди сюда, — Джон забрался повыше и, в нарушение всех своих правил, притянул Сэм к себе, успокаивающе гладя её по плечам и устраивая её голову на своей груди. — Никто из нас не сможет забыть. Но мы должны двигаться дальше и продолжать жить. Мы уже выжили, понимаешь? Ты спасла меня, Сэм, а значит, и дальше мы справимся. Вместе.</p><p>— Вместе, — она усмехнулась. — Мы с тобой слишком разные, мы в прямом смысле с разных планет. У тебя впереди всё огромное будущее, а меня даже не берут на работу…</p><p>— Эй. Перестань, слышишь? У тебя всё получится. У нас всё получится.</p><p>— Джон, нет никакого мы! Где ты был эти чёртовы десять лет? Почему променял всё на свой супер-отряд? Ты мог бы добиться всего, чего захотел, построить блестящую карьеру, но ты просто ушёл, ты сбежал! Почтовые карточки раз в полгода, ни одного звонка, ни одного слова о том, чтобы встретиться. Ты просто вычеркнул меня из своей жизни, а теперь говоришь, что мы справимся? С чем? С тем, что мой брат — просто трус?</p><p>— Перестань! Перестань, Сэм, ты вовсе не знаешь, о чём говоришь. — Джон отстранился, пытаясь найти правильные слова. — Я не мог, я очень хотел, но не мог. Я правда не мог остаться.</p><p>— И что изменилось? — спросила Саманта, как будто вонзив ему в сердце нож.</p><p>Все забытые чувства, которые Джон так старательно прятал, от которых бежал и которые рвали его изнутри, теперь обрушились на него с оглушающей силой, и Джон пошатнулся, стараясь не сделать того, о чём придётся жалеть.</p><p>Он набрал в грудь побольше воздуха, выдохнул и с огромным трудом заговорил: — Ты права. Я ушёл, потому что был трусом. Но ты бы возненавидела меня ещё больше, если бы я не ушёл, а я не хотел, чтобы ты меня ненавидела.</p><p>— Господи, Джон, прекрати говорить загадками.</p><p>— Помнишь того рыжего парня, который ухаживал за тобой, а потом испарился?</p><p>Саманта кивнула.</p><p>— Я разбил ему нос. И почти вывихнул руку.</p><p>— Он тебе никогда не нравился, — заметила Сэм.</p><p>— А этот… Чед? Чип?</p><p>— Чак.</p><p>— Верно. — Джон снова вздохнул и выдержал паузу.</p><p>— Ты… ревновал? — Саманта не выглядела удивлённой. — И поэтому ты ушёл?</p><p>— Они вились вокруг тебя, были с тобой, они могли… я так хотел быть на их месте, — Джон задохнулся от переполняющих чувств. — Что, по-твоему, я должен быть сделать?</p><p>— Так что изменилось? — Сэм заглянула ему прямо в глаза. — Посмотри на меня, Джон, и ответь.</p><p>— Ничего.</p><p>— Но я всё ещё здесь, правда? — Она коснулась ладонью его горячей щеки и продолжила: — Мы были в шаге от смерти и видели, что эти твари делают с такими, как мы. Наши жизни — ничто перед монстрами. И если это единственная причина твоего бегства, то не дай мне опять потерять тебя.</p><p>— Сэм, ты не понимаешь!</p><p>— Уверен? — Саманта придвинулась ближе. — Тогда ты — идиот. — Она обхватила лицо Джона ладонями, на секунду прижалась своими губами к его и отпрянула в ожидании.</p><p>— Нет, — он недоверчиво посмотрел на неё.</p><p>— Да, Джон. Тебе не стоило убегать.</p><p>Сердце пропустило удар, а то, во что сложно было поверить, становилось реальным так быстро, что Джон помотал головой, ожидая рассеять видение.</p><p>— Мы не можем, — сказал он, когда Сэм не исчезла.</p><p>— Мы можем всё, — она снова поцеловала его, и — какого чёрта? — Джон ответил на поцелуй. Торопливо и жадно, стремясь наверстать всё упущенное за десять лет. Наконец отстранившись и переведя дыхание, он спросил:</p><p>— Сэм? Ты ведь знала?</p><p>— Догадывалась.</p><p>— Но не остановила меня.</p><p>— Ты бы просто не стал меня слушать. Поверь, я знаю, о чём говорю.</p><p>Джон тоже знал, и Саманта была права: расскажи она ему тогда правду, он бы точно решил, что она врёт.</p><p>— Что нам делать теперь со всем этим?</p><p>— Может, жить? — она улыбнулась. — Или ты снова собрался сбежать?</p><p>— Ну уж нет. Больше никакого бегства. Мой дом теперь здесь, на Земле, рядом с тобой.</p><p>Джон покрепче обнял Саманту и, возможно, впервые почувствовал, как огромный тяжёлый камень свалился с плеч.</p><p>— Я люблю тебя, Сэм.</p><p>— Знаю, Джон. Я тебя тоже.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>